laputa_isle_visitors_guidefandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Emyra of Prexia
Creator: Marra Mistborn Aliases/Codenames: The Porcelain Princess Nationality: Prexia (formerly Kuwait) Age: 15 Gender: Female Appearance: Emyra’s whole body is covered by a thin shell of white porcelain. She has partly see-through joints that show her real red skin underneath it. Her shell is more flexible than real porcelain so she can open her mouth and move. She can peel off her shell but even the touch of air to her is painful. Emyria has golden eyes. She has medium length red hair that grows out through tiny holes in the shell. Emyra is only 1.37 meters tall. She is a late bloomer and is not fully grown. Because she is still not developed she is slight and waifish. Emyra really has not gone through puberty yet. Because her mother is two meters tall and has the body of a goddess she will likely change eventually. Clothing: Emyra wears only the finest clothing, made of the finest silks and other cloths, and hand produced by the royal seamstresses who are handpicked by her mother Elseryn. She wears her dress school uniform with deep reluctance and is quick to shed it when she can. The princess likes warm colors and is especially fond of crimson and orange. Because she has been slow to develop and does not quite look her age Emyra mostly wears concealing clothing that avoids emphasizing her lack of features. She would not be caught dead wearing pants. She is known to sometimes wear a tiara of white and rose gold when she feels especially like highlighting her royalty. Personality: Emyra is almost spoiled rotten. She is the princess and her mother’s darling. She has always been doted on by courtiers, protected by guards, and given almost anything that she could ever want. But at the same time she has been isolated from everyone who was not either a close ally, a crony, or a direct employee of her family. She is curious about the outside world and wants to see it in what she naively believes will be a great adventure. She is prone to going on buying sprees, purchasing anything and everything that catches her eyes as well. The princess is arrogant and has a bloated sense of her importance. She has no patience for insults or slights and a volcanic temper to go with her lack of patience. But Emyra has also been trained in etiquette and can act properly for her role. The great adventure is at hand and while she is over-confident Emyra is also nervous about leaving home for the first prolonged period of time. She has always been surrounded by servants and courtiers eager to please and now she’ll have to be a lot more self-sufficient. A sharp dose of reality will probably due her some good. She is not mean spirited or cruel and really is a nice person if you get past her ego and spoiled nature. Background: Emyra was born 15 years ago, 10 years after her mother Elseryn, the world renown heroine known as the Porcelain Queen took matters into her own hands to root out growing extremism and meta-human terror organizations and seized control of the small country of Kuwait which had recently been seized by the extremists. It was renamed Prexia following her take over. In her 14 year long life Emyra has been raised by her mother and a host of guards, cronies, and hangers-on, and has had little exposure to the reality of the world outside her sheltered existence. Emyra was born with her abilities and was always told that she was to become her mother’s successor and take over the nation one day in the future. But she has showed almost no skill for ruling and her mother’s affection blinds her to how spoiling her daughter goes contrary to making her a worthy successor. Emyra thought her life was great, she was loved by the people, waited on constantly, and never wanted for anything. But as she got older she noticed that her mother was growing more distant and more disappointed. The change came to a head a few months ago when her mother granted a man from the Academy an audience and then informed Emyra that she was going to be leaving for the school. Emyra does not know what to expect. She’s always been important, always been doted on, and never really forced to do anything she did not want to do. And she’s nervous about leaving home and already misses her mother, even if she won’t admit it. Talents/Skills/Capabilities: Emyra can sing. She did pick up a little of her tutor’s and mother’s efforts to teach her about strategy and tactics. She is an amateur painter, an amateur gamer, and an amateur fencer. She thinks she is awesome at everything because her trainers aren’t willing to risk angering her by pointing out her flaws. She is smart though and can learn very quickly if she puts her mind to it. Inventory: Powers: Princess' Wrath- Like the Queen's Wrath Emyra can release her inner essence as a brilliant wave of beautiful white light that destroys or deals heavy damage to anything that is not coated in her or her mother's porcelain. Her Wrath is much weaker than her mother's though. Emyra’s wrath is only able to extend a few meters from her body and becomes wispy and weak on the edges. Magic Resistance- Emyra's shell makes her very resistant to magic. Because this is a property of her magical porcelain anything coated in it also becomes resistant to magic. Spreading Perfection- Emyra's bare skin touching an inanimate object will infect the object with her porcelain. It grows out over the object until the object has been covered and makes it magically resistant and lightly armored. Her porcelain grows a few inches a minute if she does not focus on it. Painless- If Emyra's shell is not broken she does not feel pain. But if it is broken every moment is agonizing. The Porcelain Legion- Unlike her mother Emyra has no sway over living things and her living porcelain can only spread from her to unliving objects. But like her mother what she has coated with her porcelain is linked to her and she can shape the inanimate objects she has coated with her porcelain into golems and other constructs. Weaknesses: Emyra is not very fit and is fragile because her porcelain shell is easily broken right now. She can easily be knocked out with pain if her shell is broken too. She can only make two porcelain legionnaires at this point and they are fragile like her shell is. If Emyra is badly hurt she will instinctively grow out a porcelain cocoon while her body regenerates and she will be unconscious and vulnerable while this happens. Secrets: REDACTED Sample: Emyra resisted the urge to fidget as she waited outside of her mother’s office. Even though the only witnesses were the two perfected guards of the legion who flanked the doorway and the servant who had been sent to fetch her, she would act as a proper royal should. She did not play with her dress or idly twirl her long hair with her fingers. That would not be proper and that one lesson had sunk in well over the years. It was strange for her mother to have called her during the day. If she wanted to talk normally they would talk during dinner. It was a time that even with how busy her mother was she almost always set aside for family. Emyra’s urge to fidget was harder to manage because of her curiosity too. She was close to the edge when the doors were opened up from the inside. She only vaguely recognized the man who walked out first. She had seen him before, she was certain, but she could not remember where. Then it struck her, he was the founder of the super human academy on the floating island. But why was he here visiting her mother? After the man had left she walked into the room. It was a large room, richly decorated and austere like all of her mother’s workplaces were. The princess looked across the room at her mother and did not like the expression she saw there. She bowed her head. “Mother.” Emyra said respectfully. “Emyra, I know you must wonder why I called you here now.” Her mother had always been able to read her easily. “You know I want only the best for you, and it has been hard to decide what is best of late. But I have reached a decision.” Emyra was confused. She had no idea what her mother was talking about and it showed on her face as Elseryn continued. “An old friend has offered to accept you into his school. I have decided that you will be going. You will need to prepare yourself, it will be new and different for you. Do you understand?” Emyra just stared at her mother with a stunned look on her face. She was being sent away? But she hadn’t even done anything wrong. Why was this happening? But even if she wanted to yell and pout she would not do that now. “Yes mother.” She said softly. “I understand.” Additional Information: